1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector including a lens cover that protects a projection lens that projects an image. As an example of the projector, there is a proposed projector including a lens cover attached to and detached from an exterior enclosure (see JP-A-2009-086199, for example).
In the projector described in JP-A-2009-086199, the exterior enclosure has a locking portion (groove), and the lens cover has a lens cover body and a sliding member slidably attached to the lens cover body. The lens cover body has a protective surface that protects the projection lens, an upper surface portion and a lower surface portion that stand toward the exterior enclosure along the optical axis of the projection lens, and tabs that protrude from the upper and lower surface portions toward the locking portion (groove). The sliding member has an operation portion and an extending portion, and the extending portion has the tab described above that protrudes from the lower surface portion toward the locking portion (groove). In the thus configured lens cover, when an operator operates the operation portion, the tab of the extending portion moves in the direction away from the locking portion (groove). The configuration described above allows the lens cover to be freely attached to and detached from the exterior enclosure, whereby the projection lens is protected when the lens cover is attached to the exterior enclosure.
In the projector described in JP-A-2009-086199, however, the lens cover (lens cap) is formed of separate members, that is, the lens cover body and the sliding member, the latter of which is formed of the operation portion and extending portion having the tab. That is, since the lens cover has a complicated configuration, it is undesirably difficult to attach and detach the lens cover.